The Lost And Finding Of The Heart
by heronweatherj8
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy, destroyed he tries to take his life. Stopped by Lord Chaos he's offered a job he can't refuse, to work as second in command to Chaos. Years later, problems arise on Earth and he has to help them. With a new identity will people figure out who he is and can he actually help them in their battle? Will he's heart be fixed or just broken again? HIATUS!
1. Betrayal And Attempted Suicide?

**PERCY POV**

I am glad, I am happy. It has been a couple of weeks since the battle of Manhattan. Annabeth and I are going strong but for a couple of days she has been distant. I don't know why but I'm going to make her happy. I have a whole date set up for her; it's going to be in this little hidden beach where no one can see us. It's going to be like a picnic where we will eat out of a picnic basket and sit on a blanket watching the sunset. I will also bring a Greek book on architecture so if bored she can read it.

I can't wait. I decide to go and tell her were to meet me so she is not lost or late. I search for her in her cabin, her little corner where she reads and the beach. Finally a bit worried I go to look by Zeus's fist, I hear moaning coming from that dedicated area so I turn around to give the couple privacy. Just as I'm about to leave I hear the words that I have ever dreaded " _I love you Annabeth, I'm glad you ditched the wimp for me"_. I storm back to the Zeus's fist and walk round; there is Annabeth and Mace Devans, a Hermes kid on the floor kissing. Their they are reassuring each other that they love each other and I'm a nobody! I will the water from the creek, situated a couple of miles away, and will it to splash on them. They separated shocked and annoyed. They turn towards me Annabeth is shocked and says in a begging tone "Percy this is not what it looks like I swear" but I don't believe her. "I don't believe you; I heard what you had to say about me and all I can say is really, him, Mace? I thought you loved me Annabeth but it's clear to see that's not true!" I shout at her. She looks close to tears but I don't care I just want her to feel the pain I fell right now. Mace has terror all over his face but he masks it over with a smug smirk "so Jackson, looks like I got the catch of the day, hero of Olympus' girlfriend" he says _hero of Olympus_ with a mocking tone. The water has now resurfaced and it is like a tornado of water swirling around me, the earth is shaking. I move the water tornado towards Mace and Annabeth, seemingly not realising that they couldn't breathe very well.

Chiron suddenly knocks me out of the way, I lose my focus and the water collapses to the earth, were it has now stopped shaking. Mace and Annabeth with a scared look on their faces run of while Chiron gives me a disappointed look then turns and gallops away. I look behind me and see cracks in the ground, filled with water and the trees and ground swamped. I thought I could at least tidy it up so I send all the water back to the creek and I fix the majority of the cracks, pushing the earth back into the giant spaces.

Walking back into the camp, people walking past me give me dirty looks. I brush it off and go back to the Poseidon cabin for a nap before dinner and the facing of Mace and Annabeth.

Waking up to the conch shell I run to the Mess Hall. As I'm last in people look at me then give me glares over their food. I'm shocked; I don't understand what I've done? I sit down at my table and start eating but then someone shouts my name, I turn around to see its Clarisse. "Why did you nearly kill Mace and Annabeth for? You're just jealous of Annabeth and Mace's relationship, when you were the one who broke up with her! You are stupid and no hero, trying to kill your own out of jealousy?" she shouts, I am shocked. I try to tell them that not what happened but she just shouts "LIE'S, you are no longer welcome in Camp Half Blood". I can't believe Mace and Annabeth lied. I am angry and I just want to scream, but I don't I walk away. I pack my things and rip down all the things that remind me of Annabeth. Walking out of the cabin I see Grover, Nico and Thalia "we don't believe her, she's lying isn't she? Right?" Thalia says in a hopeful voice. I nod my head "she and Mace lied. I caught them behind Zeus's fist, she cheated on me!" I say. "I'm leaving, I'll always remember you, just don't forget me ok?" they nod and I walk into the sea, willing my clothes and me not to get wet.

I make the current push me to a little island where I decide to rest. I lie down, thinking what to do and I decide I have nothing, I grab riptide and take the cap of, it grows into a long sword and I push it to my chest. Just before I can do it, it's knocked out of my hand, I look up to see a great figure. He's skin is black with stars and galaxies printed on and when I look closer I realize their moving. He's eyes are always changing colour from white, black, red, gold and so on. "I am Chaos, the void" I quickly bow to him "why did you stop me from ending my life?" He simply smiles and replies "I need a new leader for my army and you fit the job, do you agree?" I think through it. I have no one hear that will miss me or want me. I agree. "Very well. Stand up get your stuff and let's go" he gestures to a space and then suddenly a vortex has opened. We walk to it. I'm ready I think, ready for my new life with no one dragging me behind. I walk into the vortex and it closes behind me, swirling and moving into nothingness.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update soon enough. Please review and comment what you think Percy's new name shall be. Shall it be and percyxartemis story?**_


	2. Meeting The New Percy

CHAPTER 2

PERCY POV

254 years. That's how long I've been 'missing'. I've trained and trained for the past centuries and I still am. When Chaos decided I would be his assassin, I became the second most powerful being in the universe and heir to the void. I have decided to go by a new name, when I first became an assassin everyone thought I was a myth, until one by one bad beings were picked off. They called me τέλος which means 'end' in Greek. For I was the last thing they ever saw when I ended their life.

Everyone probably thinks I'm a cold-hearted murderer, but I'm not I am engaged to a beautiful girl called καλλονή coincidentally it means 'beauty' in Greek. Her real name is Zoe Nightshade. Chaos saw I was down hearted after Annabeth' and camps betrayal, so he brought out a few friends from Elysium and I connected with Zoe especially. We fell in love. People have called her καλλονή since she was brought here, to the void, because of her beauty but also she didn't want people to know her past identity and neither did I, so we stuck to our given names.

I was brought out of my reverie by none other than Zoe "Perce, Chaos said we need to go he has a mission for us and the others" she said then pecked my lips and flounced off. I sighed and followed after her. When we got to the council room I saw Chaos sitting on his throne, I bowed and he frowned. " you know I don't like people bowing, that have done more than enough for me" he stated I simply replied " I know but I am showing you honour and thanks as what you have done for me" he shrugged and I stood up from my bow. "Zoe said you wanted to meet me?" I asked and he nodded in reply. I only call her Zoe and she calls me Percy when we're alone or with people that know our identities otherwise out identities wouldn't be safe. "Yes, I did, I have a new mission and I know that you're not going to like it, but they in desperate need" he answered after a while. I nodded wondering what the mission could be. "What is it Sir?" I asked stopping him from his rambling. He paused then said " you have to go to Earth, to help the Olympians, Gaia and Kronos have reawakened and are planning an attack, if they defeat the Gods they'll try and wake up Uranus" I stood their frozen, debating, I don't want to go but what about all the mortals and innocent demi-gods? "I will go but I will not enjoy it" I state.

"Thank you Percy, go and pack, Zoe and your team will be going, backup is available if needed in this war" he says. I nod and walk off to pack. I walked in to γενναίος which means 'brave' and is actually Beckendorf; he was brought here not long after Zoe. "Beck, you need to pack, eh um mission set on Earth save the Olympians , can you please alert the team, we leave in 0800 hours tomorrow" I tell, he nods and runs off.

10AM THE NEXT DAY

We are near earth only ten minutes; I breathe in deep and then out to calm myself. The Gods have been alerted that a group of Chaos' supreme warriors are coming and his assassin. Camp Half Blood had been alerted of it also but not the reasons yet, can't wait to their reactions, _lazy Gods!_ In our group is me, Zoe, Beckendorf, Luke, Selina and Bianca with a few hundred other people including old heroes like Perseus, my namesake, Orion and Theseus. 5 MINUTES TILL LANDING! A speaker shouted in my room, I rushed to the ship and called my group to me. 3 minutes and everyone was lined up in importance. "So everyone if you do not want to reveal your identities you will be under your codenames so please call me τέλος, call Zoe καλλονή, Beckendorf γενναίος, Selena έξυπνος (clever), Luke λύκος (wolf) and Bianca άγριος (fierce). We will be at Camp Half Blood in approximately 2 minutes so get ready and hoods up" I order.

When we land we are greeted by Chiron and the campers, I was quite shocked to find that the lead councillors were made immortal but I pushed it down. Chiron introduced us to the campers unfortunately there was four Hermes leaders; the Stoll's, Chris and Mace, I don't understand why Mace was made a leader he just turned everyone against me by lying!

I brushed it off and shouted, so all the campers could hear me "I am Chaos' personal assassin τέλος, do not annoy me because I will kill you and especially if you go by my girl καλλονή, these are the top group that are best uh, suited for this mission, introduce yourselves everyone" then everyone said their name with a little statement on it.

"Well umm τέλος can you please follow me and I will lead you to the big house" Chiron says. I decline his offer saying we already have a cabin. I then make a giant house appear, and tell everyone to get a room. I then walk in the house hand in hand with Zoe ready for our mission.

 _ **All rights go to Rick Riordan. Hope you enjoyed my story and please review. I have decided to do a ZoexPercy story instead; I feel it didn't fit with this plot. x**_


	3. Meeting The Gods And A Fail Fight

PERCY POV

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up, went for a run, and then came back to Chaos' cabin. I ordered everyone up as we were going to meet the gods, I was not excited.

"Comrades, let's go meet these Gods and the rest of the camp" I shout and everyone rushes out to line up, to meet the _o so important_ gods. Eventually all the Gods transported here, looking us up and down, especially Athena. The Goddess of wisdom was trying to see us, but all our hoods were up so she couldn't.

With electricity and storm's brewing in the air, you could tell Zeus was getting impatient, he wanted us to bow.

"Zeus, we will not bow to you as we only bow to the Creator, Chaos" I said loudly and professionally. Zeus looked angry and more than usual. "You will bow to me, I am the king of the Gods!" he exclaimed. I laughed at that " King of the Gods" I said mockingly " I am more powerful than all of you, I am the second most powerful being in the universe, I am Chaos' personal assassin" I informed in a more serious tone.

The gods and demigods and other creatures looked shocked and terrified, I even heard someone whimper. Then I heard a sweet melodic laugh, Zoe. "Honey, don't scare them, but seriously were not joking, we aren't bowing" she says.

Athena then speaks, not being able to hold in any more questions "who are you? How did you meet Chaos? Are you really that powerful?" She asks as the torrents of questions seemingly flood out her mouth. "I will not tell you who I am but you can call me Telos _((Percy) same as before just translated into English)_ I met Chaos while I was on my own and yes I am that powerful so stay out of my way" I finished, answering the questions. She seems disappointed that I didn't tell her who I was, _oh well._

"Also if none of my other Comrades don't want to tell you who they are then you will not force them, if you do I give them permission to maim you, so beware" I say importantly. Most nod their heads. Then Chiron gallops up to is "Telos could you please meet with the head councillors and the gods in ten minutes at the big house?" he asks, I agree and I walk to the cabin with Zoe.

I sense someone walking behind us, I turn but see no one, so I assume they are invisible "Kallias (Zoe), I need your help with something" I then quickly point to behind us with my eyes. She understands. Quick as lightening she grabs the invisible person, I then hit where I presume just the top of their head would be. A cap falls to the ground. "Annabeth Chase, what do you think you are doing, trying to find out our identities, I presume?" I ask, though I already know the answer. She looks shocked that I know her name and what she was doing. Zoe tightens her grip, when she realises its Annabeth, I understand. I tell her in Chaos' language "I'm over her, I love you." She understands and realises her grip in relief.

"Go and if I find out you're doing this, sneaking around. I will not think to punish you" I say in a ordering voice and ending it with a glare. She nods "can I ask you one question though? How old are you?" she asks even though I didn't answer her first question. "I am 813, now go". She rushes off disappointment in her eyes. Technically I'm 271 but in Chaos' castle, time goes three times faster.

"Come on Percy, let's go to the meeting" Zoe says. We walk to the big house. During our walk Mace of Hermes, walks up to us. "Hey girly" he says talking to Zoe "want to dump him and go with me? I'm better than him" he says. We both laugh. "I'm in love with Telos; I'm not dumping him for a puny Hermes kid, when I have him. Also you're not better than him" she states. Mace looks furious and embarrassed. "I challenge you, Telos, to a duel whoever wins gets Kallias" he states to me. Before I can answer Zoe answers instead "one; I am not an object, two; you're on, Telos will win, I have nothing to worry about". Mace looks even more embarrassed but manages to stumble off in shock and rejection.

We go off to the big house, this time with no interruptions.

4 HOURS LATER

It is time for my duel with Mace; this is going to be easy. I walk up to the arena where everyone is, the Gods, Demigods and any other creatures. "I will duel with Mace but I want to be weapon less, it will make it fairer or as fair as it can be" I say. Everyone looks shocked as Mace is their apparently best sword fighter. As if. Mace stupidly agrees.

Athena states the rules and we're off. Mace charges at me and I simply grab the blade and easily fling it out his hands. Everyone looks shocked as I'm not bleeding dipped in the Styx, _duh_. Anyway he then tries to be sneaky and runs for the blade I simply grab the blade first and manipulate the air and water to hold him back .He struggles. I let him go and he charges at me, going to punch me in the stomach. I false scaredness then just as he's about to do it, I teleport behind him and knock him on the head. Unconscious. Everyone look's shocked that their best fighter or whatever just got beaten in the space of two minutes. I walk with Zoe attached to my hip as we walk off to the cabin, to go and do _important_ stuff.

All rights go to Rick Riordan. Not too impressed with this chapter but hope you enjoy.x


	4. A Propsal

Chapter 4 

POSEIDON POV

There is something strange about that Telos. He is shady yet reminds me of someone very familiar. Someone I miss and lost century's a go. Though if it's who I think it is then he has changed drastically. He has changed too much.

ZOE/KALLIAS POV

I'm so proud of Percy beating that Mace scum. He deserves it, but I know Percy could off done much worse but I presume he didn't want everyone to know his full potential and power. Also if he did Mace would be in, hopefully, Tartarus.

I walk to the arena to find Percy. He told me to meet him there as a surprise. I'm so excited. I wonder what the surprise is. I hope I like it. As I walk into the arena I see Percy standing there with an anxious face but as he sees me he covers up with a grin and walk towards me.

"Kallias, would you please take a lovely walk with me on the beach front?" he asks politely.

"Telos, I would love to take a walk with you" I ask equally polite, while still using code names in case of unwanted Demi-Gods and other creatures. We walk hand in hand and stroll to the beach, and then Percy takes me through a little crack in the cliff where it leads to a cove of sorts. It's beautiful I think so I voice it to Percy and his grins his lopsided grin.

"Percy, what are we doing here?" I ask curiously. "You'll see "he replies as he leads me to a blanket with a picnic basket on. We go over and sit down, enjoying various foods.

Then Percy stands us up so we can watch the sunset. As I watch him I feel movement next to me. I turn around to see Percy on his knee with a small black box in hand. I gasp a hand reaching to my mouth in shock.

"Zoe , I love you and I would go to the void and back, no I would go anywhere for you . since the day I saw you shooting bows at me, I fell, but I didn't realise what it was but I do now. In want to spend our very long lives together, properly. So will you do the honours? Will you marry me Zoe Nightshade and become Zoe Jackson?" Percy asked.

I had tears running down my Face as I nodded, then replied "Yes, I will become Mrs Jackson because I love you too!" he laughed and out a ring on my hand. I looked down and saw a beautiful turquoise rock imbedded with silver diamonds going around. Representing our favourite colours. I smiled and bent down to kiss him.

This is where we spent the next few hours.

 _ **All rights go to Rick Riordan. I'm not feeling this story so until then this story is officially on HIATUS.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter/ story/**_


End file.
